paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaizen Rhoisoh
Also listed as Kai'zen the main bad guy in the story, other than Gaia . the main bad Guy from Destiny of Dreams was dragged in from the [[HomeWorld] story whichwas written befoer Destiny of dreams, and is a bit of an alien to the Destiny of Dreams Universe and in 2014 evolved into being basically a creation of Kai'zen gone wrong] the father of Thearon who is the main bad guy of Jason's time, the one Jason himself is destined to overcome. raped Sen'tran's wife and produced a son, Re'kai Jenzar whom Sen'tran loved and Raised and Kaizen killed to fake his own death so he could escape confinement on planet Rhoisoh. at the time when Sen'tran Found Jonathan , he had gone to Moonlight oasis thinking Re'kai might be there knowing Kaizen is alive and Re'kai dead thus Jonathan also reminds him of his lost son. there is another 2013 version in which re'kai also faked his death with the help of Re Jenzar , and is actualy living with the Ancients of Terran 8 Darcy was a son of Kaizen secretly created to be able to destroy him. Darcy kills him with the help of Rain and Sen'tran. old backstory: created 5-23-11 Kaizen was a rebellious prince of Paragan, and Sen’tran took him on the Marrion Jay in about the same spirit as he took Jonathan and Alexandreil , and in about the same spirit as he took JasonJason was delegated to Harris and in the same way that he took Anton he was a boy with huge potential, only a few years younger than Sen’tran, and if his potential was not tamed, he was going to do a lot of harm to his people. Sen’tran’s father before him might have done something similar, so this might be a legacy he was trying to live up to, thinking he could do the same things his 200yr old father did. Kaizen was a very attractive, charismatic boy, with evil in his heart. Sen’tran trusted him, thinking that if you trust someone they will become trust worthy. he taught him everything he knew about healing, and Kaizen was a quick study. Sen’tran thought Kaizen could become a great healer and he thought being able to help people would help tame Kaizen, but Kaizen secretly was always thinking how he could turn those skills around and use them to hurt and control people. And his favorite game was to deceive and manipulate Sen’tran. He had an inborn charm which made Sen’tran susceptible to him in that way. Then they went to planet Rhoizoh and to Jai-tenwas at the time an empty island they learned what happened on the planet, how the shape shifters were created, and Kaizen became fascinated and wanted to create a super-race of Paragangians…and go back and take over the Empire. Sen’tran realized what was happening, and Kai-zen turned from his charm and deception and began threatening him, trying to force him to help, and trying to humiliate him as much as possible, to that end, Kai-zen raped Sen’tran’s wife and Sent’ran marooned him on planet Rhoiso, which had no means of space travel. His wife was pregnant with Kai-zen’s child, Re'kai Jenzar and Sen’tran raised the boy as his own, knowing it would be a Paragan child. what he does not know is that the child is really one of Kaizen’s genetic experiments, designed to oppose Sen’tran but the boy loved Sen’tran, and could not stand to be in conflict with him, and hated himself for being in conflict with him. He left the Marrion Jay at a very young age, with Sen'tran's brother Re Jenzar and after about 50 years Years Kai-zen was reported to have been murdered, and the victim was confirmed to have his genetics. It was rummored that Kaizen had been murdered by his son, the one who Sen’tran raised. Later, that child was rumored to have found his way to moonlight oasis, and that’s when Sen’tran went there and found Jonathan, and learned that Kaizen was still alive, having escaped Planet Rhoiso on the ship which supposedly brought Sen’trans foster son to kill him. Sen’tran regretted not having killed Kaizen when he had the chance, and continued to seek him out, intending to kill him, because he realized there was no other way to stop him. Thearon is Kaizen Rhoisoh’s best effort to get revenge on Sen’tran for marooning him on Plant Rhoisoh. He is about 200 years old give or take 100 figure out what time period makes sense for his creation I might need to sort out the time line of these ages He is specifically designed to be hidden from, impossible to detect by Sen’tran. Not to be hidden from everyone, just specifically from Sen’tran. Jonathan and Darcy were the same sort of thing, more or less. This might be why Jonathan was able to convince Sen’tran to keep him alive, but because he becomes so bonded with Sen’tran, he becomes sort of the opposite. Darcy? Category:Characters Category:Rhoisoh Category:Moonlight oasis Category:Paragangians Category:Paragan